


The Magician

by Danagirl623



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, Longing, M/M, One Shot, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: Sherlock Holmes Lives.John Watson waits.Dearest Meg. This is all you :) Remember that prompt of “Sherlock Lives”??? This is what came from that.Thank you so much Papa Holdt for betaing this. I love you so much. You're one of my favorite people.





	The Magician

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConsultingOtter (FourCornersHolmes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourCornersHolmes/gifts).



John Watson was naked kneeling in the center of the living room with his eyes on the floor by the door. He was waiting for his Dom to come home. Time was meaningless as he focused on the sunlit space on the floor, waiting. 

 

Waiting.

 

John shifted slightly on his knees, but didn’t move far. A far off squeak caught his attention. He listened attentively to the noises of someone climbing up the stairs. Slow, meaningful steps. Each one taken with purpose.  The door pushed open, but he didn’t lift his eyes.

 

“John?” He heard his own name, but didn’t respond. He continued to stare at the sun lit spot, just to the left of where the black dress shoes stood. The black dress shoes stopped in front of him, and the body attached to it lowered itself down to him. Gently a hand tipped John’s chin up. John’s eyes went up, but didn’t focus on anything. 

 

John licked dry lips, then murmured, “I saw Him today.” 

 

“Sherlock?”

 

“Yes,” John managed. “I miss Him so much it hurts to breathe.” 

 

“Will you stand up?” The deep voice that’s so similar to his Dom’s, but different at the same time said. 

 

“No. I’m going to stay here and wait for my Sir. He’ll come back to me. He told me He would.”

 

“John, he’s dead,” Mycroft said, softly. “Please, let’s get up. We’ll-”

 

“Mycroft, my Sir is not dead,” John said firmly, locking eyes with him. “He told me…” John took a deep breath then continued on, “Before that terrible day on St. Bart’s roof, He was holding me and I was drifting away post scene He whispered to me, ‘It’s just a trick. A magic trick.’ I know that He’s out there. He’ll come home to me, and I’ll be waiting.”

 

Mycroft sighed, and lowered himself down to the floor completely. “I’d like to call Greg. Is that ok with you?”

 

“Whatever.” 

 

Mycroft shot off a text to Greg quickly, then tucked his phone away again. “Please, will you get up?”

 

“I’m fine. I told you, I’m waiting for Him to come back.”  John lowered his eyes again, and refused to speak. 

 

Mycroft slowly stood up and got a glass of water. He placed a straw in it, and brought it over to John. “Take a sip of water, please.”

 

John stayed as still as a statue, but allowed Mycroft to guide a straw to his lips. Slowly he took a small sip of water, then turned his face away refusing anymore. 

 

“Do you want a blanket?” Mycroft asked, in a worried tone. Mycroft pulled his phone out of his pocket, and called his own Dom. “Sir, where are you?”

 

“Just pulling up now. What’s going on?”

 

“There’s something wrong with John. He swears that he saw Sherlock today, and he won’t get up.” 

 

“I’m coming to deal with him. What I need from you is to go home. Take a bath, and  _ wait _ for me. Understood?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Mycroft said softly, as he stood. With a final glance at John he left the apartment as instructed. 

 

John barely registered Mycroft’s leaving in his anticipation to see his Sir again. Another set of footsteps on the landing of 221B, but still the wrong ones. John’s mind returned to thoughts of his Sir. 

 

“Hello lad,” Greg said, as he gently closed the door. “Can I have a seat here with you?”

 

John didn’t answer, the man in front of him was not his Dom, therefore John was not interested.

 

“Are you ok? Myc said you saw ‘Lock today—”

 

“I saw my Sir. He’s alive and I’m waiting for Him.” 

 

“John,” Greg said after a moment. “‘Lock is dead. We went to his funeral, remember? No one survives a fall from that high up and lives.”

 

“It’s just a trick. A magic trick. My Sir lives,” John said fiercely, before he refused to say anymore. 

 

“It’s been nearly two years, John. Please, let it go.  _ If _ he was alive, don’t you think he’d come back already?”  Greg asked, as he wandered into the kitchen. 

 

John shook his head slightly and thought,  _ Greg’s not listening. Sir lives. I believe in Him _ .

 

Greg sighed, as he prepared his friend a sandwich. He also grabbed a glass full of ice before he came back out to the living room. “Are you hell bent and determined to wait on your knees?”

 

John nodded a slight jerk of his head, then said, “He is coming back to me.” 

 

“My offer is still on the table. If you need a new Dom, I’m interested and willing.” 

 

“I am satisfied with my Dom. Thank you for your kind offer, but Sir is coming home.” 

 

“I’ve brought you a sandwich and a glass of ice for your water. Please take care of yourself. If—”

 

“When.”

 

“When Sherlock returns, if his Sub is not capable of performing, I’m sure he’ll be upset.” 

 

John thought about what Greg was saying, and nodded. “Thank you, Greg. Will you help me stand up, so I can go to the bathroom?” Greg placed the sandwich down and the glass too. He extended his hands to John, and helped him to his feet.

 

“What else can I do for you?”

 

“I’m going to use the bathroom and then come back to wait for Him.” 

 

“Will you compromise with me? Please eat five bites and drink some water.” 

 

John shuffled off to the bathroom. Greg waited for his friend to come back in, patiently. John came back into the living room and gracefully lowered himself to his knees again. Silently he picked up half the sandwich, and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. “Three bites and same amount of sips.” 

 

“Thank you John.” Greg said, before he joined his friend on the floor. “I know I’m not your Dom, but you  _ are _ my friend. I do worry about you.” Greg picked up the other half of the sandwich. He took a bite, and chewed thoughtfully. “Mate, it’s been nearly two years. Please find a way to move on from this.”

 

“He’s still alive,”  John managed around a second mouth full of sandwich. He swallowed, then took two sips of water quickly.

 

“What can I do to help you?”  Greg finally asked. 

 

“You’ve done more than enough. You brought me something to eat and a drink. He’ll thank you too.”

 

Greg sighed, but finished his half of the sandwich. John took a final bite then placed it off to the side. He took a final sip of water, then lowered his eyes to the spot on the floor by the door. “John, I’m going to leave. Do you need anything from me?”

 

John shook his head no, almost imperceptibly. Only years of seeing his own boyfriend employing the same signal allowed Greg to catch it.  

 

He stood, walked over to where John’s cell phone was and brought it over. With a regretful sigh, Greg placed it next to his friend. “Text me if you need me.”

 

Greg looked around one more time, then decided to pull the small space heater closer to his kneeling friend. He turned it on the lowest setting. Before he left the room, he looked around one more time. 

 

“I hope you are correct, John,” Greg said before he left the apartment. 

 

John settled onto his knees, placing his hands behind his back like Sir preferred and waited. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the sun sink lower and lower in the sky, but yet he waited.

 

A squeak on the steps, followed by slow plodding footsteps came to John’s ears. He waited, holding his breath. The door to the apartment clicked open and slowly was pushed towards him. A tall slim shadow fell on John as he knelt. His heart started to beat furiously, and he struggled not to raise his eyes from their spot. 

 

The door swung shut, and John heard someone struggle to get His oxfords off. 

 

Still, John waited, knowing that permission to move had not been granted. 

 

John watched the shoes fall from long, thin violinist fingers, before the tall shadow disappeared completely. He heard the heater click off. He inhaled a deep breath and counted to twenty-five before he exhaled. 

 

_ He’s here. _ John thought jubilantly, straining his ears to hear where he was. The water was running, so John focused on his breathing. 

 

John missed the water turning off, but it didn’t matter because Sir had come home. Patient beyond patient, did he wait.

 

Noiseless footsteps came closer to him. Fingers buried in his too-long hair and a sharp tug told him to look up.  John obeyed, almost giving himself whiplash in his rush to comply. 

 

“Hello, Captain. Have you missed me?”

 

“Yes, My Sir, I have.”  John soaked in His Sir’s presence. 

 

“Tell me, have you done as I have ordered?” A tug on his hair again. “Open your eyes and look at me, Pet.”

 

Slowly, John’s storm-gray eyes opened to gaze up at His Sir’s hazel ones. “Yes, Sir I have taken care of myself to the best of my ability. I’ve asked for help when I needed it. I kept busy and reminded everyone that ‘it was just a trick.’ I did my absolute best, Sir.”

 

“How long until you found the first letter?” His Sir asked, soaking in his submissive’s presence just as much as his sub was soaking in his being. 

 

“It was six weeks, Sir.”

 

“Oh, my clever lad!” 

 

“The seventh letter was were I tripped up, Sir. Having your puzzles felt like you were here again, Sir.”

 

“You got there in the end, didn’t you?”

 

John nodded. “May I touch you, Sir?” 

 

“Not just yet, Captain. How long have you been waiting?”

 

“After I saw you this morning, Sir, I came home and showered. After the shower, I came here and waited. I knew you’d come back, my Sir.” 

 

“Ten hours,” he mused, carding his fingers through the blonde hair. “Did you talk to Greg about your needs?”

 

John took a deep breath, nodded, “He offered again tonight, Sir, but I told him you were coming back. If—” John bit his lip, then added softly, “If Sir was truly gone, then maybe I would have asked for his assistance…”

 

The lithe, brunet Dominant smiled, pleased with John’s answer. “I am so proud of you, my clever Captain. Do you want tea or should we just retire to bed?”

 

“Can we just retire, Sir? Will you tell me about your mission?”

 

“Not tonight, my Captain.” Sir removed his hand from John’s head, and instantly John lowered his head down, casting his eyes to the floor. “You are so obedient, pet. Go into our bedroom and fix the bed the way I like it. Once the bed is made, you are to climb in and wait for me. You’ve spent too many nights alone in that bed.” Sir tipped his sub’s chin up and made eye contact again. “I am so sorry I left you alone for so long. I’m sure you did  _ phenomenally  _ without me, but I’m back now, Captain. And I can’t wait to take care of you again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this. 
> 
> Come join my crazy shennigans on discord. Everyone is welcome! Readers, writers, artistis. 
> 
> We've got all sorts of fandoms represented. Come play!
> 
> https://discord.gg/


End file.
